<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deadly Tango (Reylo Microfic Collection-March 2020) by SymmetryLocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456236">A Deadly Tango (Reylo Microfic Collection-March 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymmetryLocked/pseuds/SymmetryLocked'>SymmetryLocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it varies), 31 apparently, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Reylo - Freeform, how many times can you glimpse their love?, oh boy so many stories do I have to tag everything, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymmetryLocked/pseuds/SymmetryLocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Force binds the universe together, flowing through us, creating new life. Atoms bind to form molecules. Two become one. A dyad. Two lonely souls given solace. Given a home. They would find their way back to each other. Some bonds can never be broken."<br/></p><p>31 Days. 31 Prompts. 31 Reylo Microfictions. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylomicrofics_S1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deadly Tango (Reylo Microfic Collection-March 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These microfictions were originally written as part of the Reylo March Microfic Challenge on Twitter (run by the lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/rlogarbagech1">@rlogarbagech1</a>). The only rule was the entire fic must fit in a single tweet, so no more than 280 characters (not words), which is much harder than it seems. Each day we were given a prompt, and each day I (along with other lovely writers) wrote a new microfic, originally in a tweet.</p><p>The stories are not connected. Some are canon, some are AU (canon divergent), some are angsty, some are fluffy, and some are sexy. All contain Reylo feels.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 1: Pathway</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He had grown up shrouded in darkness. It clouded his mind, his heart, left him lost and alone.</p><p> </p><p>But when she called the name he hadn’t heard in so long, touched his face, gave him a smile, gave him hope. </p><p> </p><p>Finally he saw the path that would light his way home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 2: Yield</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The darkness squeezed her throat, curling around her when he offered her his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The light pressed into him like a dull knife, soft yet sharp, when she admitted she wanted Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually one of them would yield. It was only a matter of who would cave first.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 3: Confetti</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Leia brushes a small piece of confetti out of her son’s hair. Make a wish. He doesn’t need to. He stares at the cake with ten candles, feeling something stirring in the Force, waking up, light with hope and love. It is the best gift he could’ve been given.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 4: Glare</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His glare is as strong as the curved silver metal of his mask. Hard set and unmoved, a permanent fixture in his life.</p><p> </p><p>It is only her kiss, soft and gentle, that allows him to crack. Rewarded with the brilliance of his smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 5: Animal</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Every time they clashed sparks flew. Their fighting animalistic, visceral as if they could tear each other apart. As if they wanted to. Faces so close, she could almost taste his hot breath, breathe in the sweat. </p><p> </p><p>It was too much.</p><p> </p><p>They dropped their sabers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 6: Molecule</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Force binds the universe together, flowing through us, creating new life. Atoms bind to form molecules. Two become one. A dyad. Two lonely souls given solace. Given a home. They would find their way back to each other. Some bonds can never be broken.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 7: Kyber</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Be with me. She meditates over the jagged red kyber crystal. Trying to heal it the way she had for him. She feels the trace of a hand atop her own. </p><p> </p><p>The crystal shines a brilliant gold. She affixes it to the hilt of her staff.</p><p> </p><p>A piece of him with her. Always.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 8: Lazy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The continued clash of lightsabers slowed to a crawl, wearied and dull. It might be considered lazy, this futile fighting with no clear end in mind. But if they stop they’ll be forced to admit that the heat between them is more than just the blaze of their sabers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 9: Signature</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ben” </p><p> </p><p>She can hardly recognize him without his signature scar she carved on his face, with his presence in the Force unencumbered by the weight of darkness, shining brighter than any sun she has ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>He nods at her.</p><p> </p><p>A single tear falls.</p><p> </p><p>She is home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 10: Bow</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want me to bow, Supreme Leader?” She spits the words and he is taken aback by the venom. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” He is calm, sitting on his throne.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want then?” She snarls.</p><p> </p><p>“I never wanted any of this,” he insists, his eyes betray his misery. “Only you”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 11: Picture Prompt</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey was haunted by a vision. A city where the light was sucked up and consumed by the hungry mist, icy fog curled around the dark narrow edifices. </p><p> </p><p>A decrepit voice echoed. Clear your path and you will find who you seek.</p><p> </p><p>She would find Ben there. She had to.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 12: Orange</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey stares out at the dusty orange sunset, watching the twin suns descend amid the arid sand.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders if a sun collapses if it loses its mate, growing hollow before caving in.</p><p> </p><p>She hopes not, hitching back a sob, for it is a feeling no one should ever endure.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 13: Character</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t kill me. You can’t.” He was backed against a wall, unarmed, sweating. “It’s not in your character.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s fiery red saber crackled, hovering dangerously close to his throat. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward, a breath away, and let out a whisper. “We’ll see.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 14: Home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When she spoke his name it was the warmest he had felt in years. She caressed his face, wanting only to feel him here with her. When they kissed they were whole, complete. A small laugh full of joy, an aura of light. Finally they understood what home felt like.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 15: Cycle</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He urged her to join him but she refused. </p><p>They would clash and beg and plead but never give in.</p><p>A vicious, never ending cycle.</p><p> </p><p>But this time</p><p> </p><p>To her outstretched hand, to the light in her eyes, to her desperate tears, to this feeling in his chest</p><p> </p><p>He surrendered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 16: Quarantine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Resistance placed Rey in quarantine and she told herself she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m used to it. It’s the same as Jakku.” She mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not, is it?” A voice interrupted. She felt a weight on her bed. “Because I’m here too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 17: Neon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The bustling city is ablaze with neon lights. Rey walks the streets, marveling at it all, but pauses when she sees a poster looming overhead. “Crush the Resistance” set in thick red letters atop a familiar cracked mask. Sighing, she forces herself to turn away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 18: Binary</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t understand why you turned. Why you chose the dark side and not the light.” She cried out. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s your weakness. Thinking it’s a binary opposition. It’s not as simple as that. There is room for more.”</p><p> </p><p>He offered her his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“For the Gray.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 19: Picture Prompt</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ve HAD IT with your shit Ben Solo, I am dragging your ass back to the light side if that is what it takes-“</p><p> </p><p>“What, but I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Rey forced him onto the Falcon and he wondered if this was a directive from Leia, her tone reminded him of his mother.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><strong>Day 20: Swimming</strong> </p><p> </p><p>Rey sensed the dark in him. It was like he was swimming in it, something he knew how to control.</p><p> </p><p>But his light was different. He was drowning. So overcome by its shining brilliance he could never shut it out if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>His love for her was much the same.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 21: Frequently</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He studied her face, her mouth drawn tight in determination, blue light reflected by snow enveloped her in a soft glow.</p><p> </p><p>She had no idea how frequently a girl had haunted his dreams, his visions. He could only watch her in awe and utter the words</p><p> </p><p>“It is you”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 22: Rigmarole</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He cared not for Hux’s mindless rigmarole of First Order regulations, strategies, and plans. He might be the Supreme Leader, but all he wanted was to find the girl, even just to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>Hux hated knowing they’d lose the war because of Kylo’s stupid crush.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 23: Sage</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, can I have a word?” Leia asked, pulling her aside from the rest of the Resistance members.</p><p> </p><p>Rey readily agreed, eager to hear the sage advice from the General to aid her training. </p><p> </p><p>But Leia looked her in the eye and said “Look, I know about you and Ben.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 24: Pyramid</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He held out the small pyramid in his hand and looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t go back to her now,” he told Rey, as warm thoughts of his mother clouded his mind. “Like I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He shut out his feelings into a fiery rage as he crushed the device under his fingers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 25: Abstract</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When he lost the sensation of Rey’s hand on his own he felt himself drifting away from the real, tangible world to the abstract.</p><p> </p><p>He was falling.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe floating.</p><p> </p><p>Fluttering azure wings</p><p> </p><p>Just out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>A woman’s voice,</p><p> </p><p>Calling him</p><p> </p><p>Guiding him home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 26: Stitch</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He watched her eye his scar. She didn’t apologize, but he could read something near guilt on her face. He’d had worse, he wanted to say. Not just his body. His mind held the most scars, bruised by darkness. Her light was the single stitch that held him together.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 27: Steam</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey trained vigorously, practicing her lightsaber techniques over and over again, trying to let off some steam.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit feisty today?” He taunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” She sliced the air near him as the bond faded. It was his fault she was so frustrated in the first place.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 28: Music Prompt</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ds_alrO_FA"> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ds_alrO_FA </a>
</p><p> </p><p>In dreams they dance. </p><p>Sometimes slow and languid, sometimes sharp and measured, matching pace.</p><p> </p><p>In nightmares they fight.</p><p>Relentless back and forth, strike and parry, attack and defense.</p><p> </p><p>Reality is a hazy middle. </p><p>Each clash a deadly tango to a tune only they hear.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 29: Tropic</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey dreamed of a tropic planet, one teeming with green and life rather than the desolate wasteland she used to call home.</p><p> </p><p>Ben never cared for the tropical weather but he took her there anyway, if only to glimpse the light in her eyes when she saw the view.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 30: Alive</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben laughs. A sound of pure joy that escapes him. He can’t help but embrace the irony.</p><p> </p><p>In his dying moments—gazing into the warmth of her eyes, feeling the strength of her affection in the gentle grip of her hand—for the first time in his life he feels alive.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 31: Forever</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Be with me”</p><p> </p><p>It is her question to him. It is her plea. It is hope.</p><p> </p><p>When she takes his hand it is the promise of forever, lacing through their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The light and the dark blend together, twisting and swirling into a peaceful harmony.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Always”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know which number was your favorite, or if you'd like to see any of these microfics expanded into a full story! Let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading! :)<br/></p><p>Come say hi to me on Twitter (<a href="https://twitter.com/trashqueenkylo">@trashqueenkylo</a>) or on Tumblr (<a href="https://trashqueenkyloren.tumblr.com">trashqueenkyloren</a>)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>